The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum plant botanically known as Spathiphyllum Schott. and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘96411-10’.
‘96411-10’ is a hybrid that originated from the hybridization of the female or seed parent a proprietary Spathiphyllum Schott. identified as ‘94162-1’ (not patented) and the male or pollen parent a proprietary Spathiphyllum Schott. identified as ‘95280-46’ (not patented). The cultivar ‘96411-10’ was selected by the inventor in February of 1998 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction by tissue culture of the new cultivar ‘96411-10’ was first performed in February of 1999 in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.